Hykkoon
The Hykkoon is a raccoon-like monster that is recognized for its thievery and craftiness. They swing in the trees like one would expect a Kecha Wacha to do, using their forelimbs to hang from the branches. They can steal items from hunters as well, but most interestingly, they will always steal garbage from failed combinations if it is present. Hykkoons live in climates with average to low temperatures, such as forests and tundras, but they will enter the Dunes at night. Hykkoon is first encountered during early High Rank. They attack using their claws, tusks, and at times, their tail. However, they are a bit sluggish when they are not swinging about. They make up for this with a new ailment called Rabidblight, which causes Stamina to stop recovering. It can be cured by consuming Nulberries and Antidotes, causing enough damage to monsters other than the Hykkoon, or waiting it out for five minutes. Hykkoon will use this when enraged only. Intro Sequence The hunter walks through the Great Forest, only to find the Hykkoon with its head poking out of a burrow, glaring at him/her with daggers in its yellow eyes. It leaps out of its hiding spot, swiping at the hunter with a paw, who evades by rolling under the monster. The Hykkoon quickly slaps the hunter with its ringed tail, knocking them back, before turning and snarling at him/her, which is when the fight begins. Attacks Claw Swipe: The Hykkoon swipes its claws at the foe up to three times. Bite: The mammal snaps its jaws at its target. This attack is either followed by a Robbing Swipe or a Claw Slam. Body Slam: The monster leans backwards, before leaping at its prey in a similar fashion to Blangonga. This can be repeated up to three times in a row when the Hykkoon is enraged. Tail Sweep: The Hykkoon swings its tail at anything behind it four times, knocking them away. Robbing Swipe: The Hykkoon lets out a squall, before it swipes in a straight path across the area, stealing an item from any hunter caught in the way. If the hunter has Garbage in their inventory, the Hykkoon will steal that instead of something more important such as Potions or Whetstones. Claw Slam: The beast jumps and brings its claws into the ground, which deals high damage but leaves it open for attacks. When enraged, it can be followed by a Tail Sweep or a Bite. Tackle: The Hykkoon's pinning attack. The Hykkoon growls and pounces onto the hunter, clawing and biting away. If unbroken, it will attempt to finish the job with a Claw Slam. In rage mode, this inflicts Rabidblight, regardless of whether it is broken or not. Eat Dirt!: The Hykkoon throws a wad of earth at the hunter, which causes a status effect depending on the zone. (Iceblight or Snowman in tundras, Waterblight or Muddy when in wet regions, and Webbed when in the Nerscylla nest in the Sunken Hollow.) Charge: The Hykkoon runs at the hunter, knocking them away. Rage Attacks Some attacks are exclusive to Hykkoon when it is in rage mode. Rabid Rampage: The Hykkoon acts as if someone had mounted it, wildly jumping and rolling around. This causes Rabidblight. Wild Maul: The monster pins the hunter, but instead of its standard Tackle attack, it will grab the hunter in its jaws and violently shake them around. If unbroken, it will throw the hunter, inflicting Rabidblight if they even survive. 360 Claw Slam: The Hykkoon borrows this attack from Kecha Wacha, slamming its hands into the ground in a complete circle. Frenzied Bite: The beast charges forward while snapping its jaws, inflicting Rabidblight to anyone in front of it. Swinging Attacks Yoink!: Instead of stealing an item, the Hykkoon steals the whole hunter off the ground, picking them up in its paw and hurling them into the air. Surprise!: The Hykkoon drops from above, which will pin any hunter under them. This does not inflict Rabidblight. Hanging Claw Swipe: The Hykkoon swipes its claws at the hunter while hanging by its tail, knocking them away. Materials High Rank Koonskin: A pelt carved from the Hykkoon. It's very soft, but very tough. Hykkoon Ringtail: A Hykkoon's bushy tail, decorated in a pattern of rings. The creamy grey and the dusky brown go together quite well. Hykkoon Thiefclaw: The prime tool in the Fanged Beast's heists. Stealing doesn't pay off after all. Hykkoon Fang: The fang of a Hykkoon. It's adapted to eat plants as well as meat, but won't hesitate to chew through your armor. Hykkoon Skull: A thief's skull. Just looking at it gives you the pride of survival. Ecology The Hykkoon is an omnivorous Fanged Beast. They are more likely to scavenge food from other predators than hunt for themselves. A Hykkoon's diet includes fish, honey, meat, insects, berries, roots, eggs, fungus, and even bones. Male Hykkoons will only leave their territory if they run out of resources, while females are constantly on the move. Hykkoons, like humans, are not seasonal breeders, meaning that they do not breed during a specific time frame or under certain conditions. As said previously, male Hykkoons do not leave their territory, and only mate with females that enter their turf, making confrontations between two male Hykkoons rare. Females will carry their kits on their backs, and can give birth to a litter of six at a time. Quests High Rank Robber in the Woods Main Objective: Hunt a Hykkoon Subquest: Break Hykkoon's claws Environment: Stable Location: Great Forest (night) Client: Startled Bride Details: I was taking a nightly stroll for my honeymoon in the forest, but this... this thief! He swiped some of my jewelry, my buffet for the guests, and even a few guests themselves! Please, you have to stop him! Stinky and the Bandit Main Objective: Hunt a Hykkoon and Congalala Subquest: Deliver 1 Territorial Dung+ Environment: Stable Location: Primal Forest (day) Client: Deputy Guardsman Details: We have a report of two criminals in the Primal Forest. One is large and pink, wanted for vandalism, the other is quick and crafty, wanted for burglary. Please, hunter, throw the book at 'em. Trivia * Hykkoon is obviously based off of the raccoon, but also has features from other animals, such as canines, bears, boars, and monkeys. * It has many references to real-world raccoons, such as stealing garbage. Rabidblight is based off of the stereotype that raccoons often carry rabies. Its pelt is called a "Koonskin" which alludes to "Coonskin" which means a raccoon pelt. * Hykkoon Blademaster armor resembles the Forsworn armor from The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim while the Gunner armor takes its inspiration from colonial pioneers. * Hykkoon was originally a beaver monster, which was changed to a skunk after Monster Hunter Online, which was soon remade as a raccoon. * Hykkoon eats anything it can obtain when low on stamina, including the garbage it steals. * Interestingly, Hykkoon has 3 Pin Attacks in total. (Tackle, Yoink!, and Surprise!, respectively.) * Hykkoon's head and claws can be broken and its tail can be damaged twice. Category:Fanged Beast Category:Monster Creation Category:Monster Hunter Farblaze